Zero's Shock Infinite
by shadowless15
Summary: All Booker wanted to do was rescue Elizabeth and get his debt wiped away. He didn't want to babysit a pink haired brat named Louise. Will the two every be able to work together and will Booker every be able to get back to Colombia? Maybe, if the two can get along first.


Voices. That's all Booker could hear. Unsure on if he should open his eyes or not, Booker thought back to what had happened to him in the last few hours.

Booker DeWitt was hired by a mysterious man to rescue a girl named Elizabeth and in return his debt would be wiped away. But things didn't go as planned and he nearly died. He found Elizabeth easily but multiple Handymen were chasing after them and the two were separated. Booker was almost killed by one's interrogation and if it weren't for Elizabeth both finding and catching him, he would have been a pancake on the ground. But unfortunately a Handyman wanted a Booker pancake and grabbed Elizabeth, causing Booker to nearly fall to his death.

After watching the ground come closer, Booker closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, he felt nothing. No pain or anything like that at all. Which lead to his current situation.

Booker wanted to assume he was dead but he still could hear voices all around him. Seeing as he had nothing left to lose, he opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him almost as bad as his fall to the earth. Children were all around him with different colored hair. Booker did notice that some had normal colored hair but before he could continue with his thoughts a pink haired girl started kicking him.

From the pain that he felt, Booker knew that he was still alive somehow. But the girl wasn't interested in him being relieved that he wasn't dead and started to kick harder. Booker took that as a sign to get up. The girl still wasn't satisfied and started to say something to him.

"I'm sorry?" Booker said, not understanding the girl at all.

Laughter broke out from the other children and the girl got red in the face. She turned and started talking to an older gentleman. A teacher Booker assumed. As the words were being exchanged, Booker looked to see what gear he had left.

Checking his pockets he found them empty. No salt or ammunition. He wasn't worried about the salts because he could eat something and he could use his Vigors. What worried him is that he didn't have a weapon and he always preferred to have one.

It wasn't until Booker's foot hit something that he noticed that he did have a weapon. It was the sniper rifle that he had taken before he fought and killed the politician. Prior to that, he was separated from Elizabeth but he regrouped up with her until they got split up again.

Before he could see how many rounds he had left in the gun, the girl, finished with her conversation, started tugging on his sleeve. Once Booker gave her his attention, she started pointing to the ground. Unsure on what she wanted, Booker knelt down to eye level.

The next thing he felt was a pair of lips on his. Pulling his head back, Booker started questioning the girl.

"W-what are you doing?" He started.

Before he could continue, he felt absolute pain in his left hand. Unlike the Devil's Kiss, which felt like his hands were melting off, this pain was a lot more intense. It felt like he was being stabbed with knifes everywhere on his hand and there was nothing he could do about it.

Eventually the pain went away and Booker had strange mark on his hand. Before he could question what that was about, the teacher said something to the students and to Booker's surprise he could understand him.

"Alight," The man said, "Everyone back to class."

As everyone started walking away, he could see and hear a few students talking to the girl.

"Louise," Said a Redhead, "You better walk. We don't want anything else exploding."

"Yeah," A chubby boy said, "That's all Louise the Zero can do."

Seeing the group laugh at the girl, they started to walk away and the girl soon turned her attention to him.

"Follow me, you stupid familiar." She told him.

Booker, seeing no other option, grabbed his gun and quietly followed her. As he did, he could hear her muttering about how she wanted a dragon or some other mythical creature as they walked to a large castle. Booker noticed the stares that he got as he and the girl made their way to someplace inside the castle. Eventually the two made it to a room and the girl turned her attention to him to vent her frustrations;

"You stupid familiar! I wanted a Dragon or a Griffin but instead I get a commoner who can't understand me!"

"I can understand you now." Booker interrupted.

The girl, who he assumed was named Louise, started at him in shock with her mouth open. Once she had gotten over her shock, she continued her rant.

"Then why didn't you say something!? You went and humiliated me in front of my classmates!"

"I couldn't understand you before you kissed me. Which, by the way, I don't think a young girl should be doing that to someone far older than her."

"Y-you cheeky familiar! I should have you punished!"

"Look, I'm not looking for trouble; I need to get back to Colombia to finish my job. I'm not here to babysit you."

After he said that, Louise got very red in the face and couldn't speak. Booker took that as a sign for him to continue. The sooner he ended this argument the sooner he could rescue Elizabeth and go on his merry way.

Instead things took a turn for the worst as Louise grabbed her wand and shouted;

"Fireball."

The next thing Booker remembered was being blown away by an explosion and smacking into the wall. When he awoke he noticed that it was dark outside and that nobody was in the room. He tried to stand up but found himself attached to wall by a collar.

"You have got to be kidding me." Booker said to himself. "This girl is insane. Who treats another human being like this?"

On the bright side, his gun wasn't taken away since he could see it leaning up against the wall. The door suddenly opened and Louise walked in.

"I hope you have learned your lesson." She told him smugly.

"Only someone insane would keep a person locked up like this." Booker shot back.

Louise got red in the face but didn't say anything and started to undress.

"W-what are you doing!?" Booker shouted at her.

"What does it look like? I'm getting ready for bed."

"I'm a guy and you shouldn't be doing this in front of me."

"You are a familiar. You're the same as a dog or a cat."

"So she doesn't see me as a human." Booker thought to himself.

Once Louise was done undressing and in her nightgown she unlocked the collar from Booker's neck.

"As an added punishment you will be washing my clothes. I will be expecting them tomorrow."

Before Booker could reply, he was being shoved out the door. Once in the hallway he could only sigh at what he's gotten himself into.

**Hey Shadowless15 here. Anyway I'm back again and I think I should explain my absentses. I have been diagnosed with a few medical issues and some of them cause me to have little to no interest in things and so that makes writing and updating my stories harder for me. And as for this story, I wrote this after going back and watching BioShock Infinite's trailer and demo. Can I just say that those are a lot better than the finished game and I wish the finish product was more like it. Anyway Booker is going to be a bit different in this story. He's going to be a mix of his game version and another story I read call BioShock Heaven and Hell. So tell me what you think and I'll try my best to update when I can. **


End file.
